


Clint's depressed (but Natasha knows what to do)

by CBSlave737



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 23:16:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14862176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CBSlave737/pseuds/CBSlave737
Summary: Just a little one shot that got in my head a while back and wouldn't leave me alone. Natasha comes back from a trip to find Clint has ran the science bros out of one of the labs.





	Clint's depressed (but Natasha knows what to do)

Natasha stepped off the elevator on the common floor in the Avenger’s Tower when she was immediately assaulted by voices.  
“Thank God you’re back!” exclaimed Tony.   
“What’s going on?” she asked, dropping her bag and looking around at the group of three guys whom looked to be having a heated argument. “Where’s Clint?” she asked about her missing partner.  
“We need to talk to you about that.” Said Steve.  
“What happened?” she demanded.   
“We’re not sure,” said Bruce. “Everything was fine and then it was like someone flipped a switch inside him a couple of days ago.”   
“Crap,” she said and started muttering in Russian to herself.  
“What’s up with Legolas?” asked Tony.  
“Jarvis, where is Clint?” she asked.  
“Agent Barton is currently in Lab 2.”  
“Why do you think we’re up here?” asked Tony. “Just work your magic and get him out please, we have test to run.”  
“I’m only going to say this once,” Natasha started while making eye contact with each man. “You will find something else to do today, you will not enter the lab until after Clint has come out. If he has been this way for two days, it’s going to take a while for him to come around.” She turned on her heel and walked back into the elevator after picking her bag back up.  
When she disembarked a few floors down, it didn’t take her long to spot Clint. He was laying on one of Banner’s work tables, just staring at the ceiling.   
“Hi Clint.” She said alerting him to her presence before coming to stand next to him.  
“Hi.” His voice was rusty from lack of use, but at least he was speaking.  
“What’s wrong.” She asked, although she knew, she also knew he needed to talk about it.  
“I don’t know.”  
“How can I help?” she ran her hand through his hair.  
“I don’t know.”  
“Okay.” She continued to run her hand through his hair for several minutes before letting him know that she would be back in a little bit.  
She took the elevator up to their shared floor, and after collecting items from her (their) room and changing into some comfy she got back onto the elevator to rejoin her partner.  
He didn’t look over when she reentered and started moving some furniture around, but he knew she would be the only one to disturb him right now.  
“Okay, Clint, I made you a nest. Do you want to get in?” she asked coming back to stand by him.  
He finally sat up and looked over at the corner she had rearranged to pile up what he recognized as their body pillows and all the blankets from their (her) room.  
“Okay.” He got off the table and climbed into the nest, moving around so his head was sticking out next to where she had sat down next to it.  
She pulled out her Starkpad and proceeded to start typing up the mission notes from the mission she just came home from.   
“Is that better?” she asked after a couple of minutes.  
He stared at her for a moment, “Yes.”  
She shot him a small smile before going back to her report. When she finally put the piece of technology down she looked over to find him still watching her.  
“Are you ever coming out?”   
“No.”   
“Okay, hang on.” She kicked her shoes off and crawled in next to him.  
He rolled onto his back and let her use his chest as a pillow so he could wrap his arms around her. She didn’t say anything else to him, they just laid there content to be with each other.   
Sometime later, after they had woken up from the nap they hadn’t planned on taking, Clint finally said something with a smile.   
“Thank you Tasha.” He dropped a kiss to her hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
